


Between The Lines

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to 5.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> written October 2009

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, uncertain, because he knew that tone of Sam's.

"I heard what you said ... on the phone the other night. When you said that whatever this is between us ... love, family ..."

"Sam," Dean interrupted, the warning clear in his voice.

But Sam didn't let go this time. "I wish you would - just once - drop the whole show and tell me what you feel."

"Sam, I was ... ," Dean snapped, "tired and exhausted and definitely not thinking straight. I know that you don't ..."

"Dean," Sam pleaded softly. "I want you to say it so I can say it back."


End file.
